Birthmark
by Chuckalita Norris
Summary: This story takes place in 1999 on the outskirts of Cornwall. Old, quaint, quiet, peaceful. All of it's residents are blissfully unaware of its biggest secret. The secret that could stare them in the face without them noticing. Most of them, anyway ...


"Ah, Caitlin. Come in." She entered the office. The Headmistress' room was where she usually went when something happened: the one place she felt completely at ease. The sky-blue walls and large squishy furniture could calm any worried soul. Mrs Jaripa was the stereotypical image of a fairy godmother. Everyone always said that there was something magical, mystical about her. Caitlin knew the truth, though.

This time, Mrs Jaripa wasn't alone like usual. The stranger stood behind her looked like she was trying to be inconspicuous. As she was a heavily-built woman with chain-link armour and twin swords strapped across her back, it was very difficult not to notice her. Yet she seemed surprised that Caitlin was looking at her.

"Caitlin, can you see the woman behind me?" Caitlin stared incredulously at her.

"Um, yes? What's going on?" she asked. The stranger stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Ms Strone. I have a message from ... your mother."

"My mother? My mother's dead." She looked hesitantly at Mrs Jaripa.

"No. She's alive. Just - " Mrs Jaripa paused, trying to find the words. " - in another world," she explained. "Please, just take the message."

Ms Strone handed her a glass orb. Though she'd never seen this object before, Caitlin knew what to do. She ran her right hand over the orb and breathed gently on it. Instantly, a face appeared in the orb. It was ... hers ... No, it wasn't hers. It was older and harsher. However, there was the straight black, the pale skin and the thin, sharp cheekbones. The light blue eyes danced with worry and excitement.

"Caitlin. I can't believe I've found you!I wouldn't be, if it was up to the Darkness ... I need you. Sanjaton needs you. And you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. But if you trust the people around you, please don't ask too many questions. We need you." The face disappeared, leaving behind more questions that were being stuffed into Caitlin's brain.

"What's Sanjaton?" was the first one that managed to form itself and roll off her tongue.

"The magical realm," Ms Strone replied. Magical realm? The image of her older face floated to the top of her memory. '_Don't ask too many questions ... '_

"And I need to save it?"

"Well, you and your other half. The boy with the other half of your birthmark." Caitlin tugged at her sleeve self-consciously, a feeling of unease creeping over her, then shook it off. She turned to look at Ms Strone.

"So when do we go?" She smiled to herself at the surprised look on Ms Strone's face.

"Um, we could leave now, I suppose."

"Great, I'll go pack." As she turned to leave, Mrs Jaripa called her back.

"Oh, and Caitlin? Please don't mention Ms Strone to anyone else. In this world, only you and I can see her." Somehow she already knew this. As she closed the thick door behind her, Caitlin's unusually sharp hearing caught the conversation that continued inside.

"...but are you sure she's ready?"

"If she ever was, she is now." Caitlin kept her mouth shut until she reached her dorm room. Then the scream finally burst out involuntarily. Her head was straining under the weight of complete confusion as she tried to process all of the new information that was being forced into it.

Her mother was alive? That was the biggest chunk, the one she kept choking on. Her life up until now had been full of lies. And the magical world? Well, she had always suspected ... since that day with Jenny, anyway ... But what was _she_ needed for? Caitlin had never shown any promise in fighting. How would she cope? That was the worst part of all. A whole world was counting on her. Well, half counting on her. What if ...

No, don't think about it. Just pack, she told herself.

20 minutes later, her bags were packed and strapped up, and Mrs Jaripa was holding her tightly.

"You can do it," she whispered. Then she let go and handed Caitlin her suitcases. When she reached the gates, Caitlin turned and took a long last look at the boarding school that for sixteen years had been her home. A single tear hit the ground as she followed Ms Strone away. As the tear fell, a sixteen-year-old boy sighed in relief as his arm tingled, and a large ... Something woke up and laughed such a terrifying laugh that a tree outside the cave got up and ran away.


End file.
